Le cœur à ses raisons
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Après cinq ans de farces, d'amitiés et de quidditch il était temps pour James Sirius Potter, Frank Longbottom, Fred Weasley et Louis Weasley de se lancer dans cette sixième année. Une année qui laissait entrevoir d'autres choses, sans doute plus romantiques... En gros les histoires d'amour de quatre cousins à Poudlard ! Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un couple sans se suivre.
1. The Evil Cousins

Bonjour à tout ceux qui tomberait par hasard sur cette fanfiction !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit projet que j'ai sur la nouvelle génération et plus particulièrement sur James S., Fred II, Frank II et Louis. Cette fanfiction sera très centré histoires d'amour et compagnie donc si ce n'est pas votre style je ne pense pas que vous trouverez votre bonheur ici malheureusement. Ce premier chapitre est très court et pose le contexte et les personnages. J'espère poster la suite très bientôt mais je ne peux pas vous promettre d'être très régulière dans mes écrits désolée... Et Je n'ai pas écrit ni posté depuis plus de cinq ans donc soyez compréhensif svp x)

Maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à J. K. Rowling pour Harry Potter. 

* * *

The Evil Cousins. Ils étaient riches, célèbres, beaux et populaires. Enfin aux yeux des autres étudiants seulement. Aux yeux de leurs professeurs ils étaient indisciplinés, extrêmement intelligents et étonnement attachants. Pour leurs frères et sœurs ils étaient simplement un peu casse-couilles. Qui sont-ils ? Rien de moins que James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley et Frank Longbottom. Les fils de célèbres héros de guerre, les dignes héritiers des Marauders et les petites coqueluches de Gryffondor.

Les quatre garçons étaient inséparables depuis leur naissance. Nés chacun à moins de huit mois d'écart des autres, ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble. James, Louis et Fred étaient cousins de sang mais il était dur de dire que Frank ne faisait pas parti de la famille, au vu des relations étroites qu'entretenaient les Longbottom avec les célèbres familles Weasley et Potter.

La petite bande avaient acquis le surnom d'Evil Cousins assez rapidement. D'abord utilisé par les professeurs après une première année à Poudlard mouvementée, les autres étudiants avaient très vite repris cette appellation et désormais plus une seule personne à Poudlard n'ignoraient l'identité des Evil Cousins. 

Aux yeux des autres James Sirius Potter, fils du fameux Survivant et Ginny Weasley, tenait le rôle de leader. C'était le plus grand fauteur de trouble parmi les quatre jeunes hommes. Populaire et extraverti, James connaissait chaque personne à Poudlard et tout le monde le connaissait. Batteur depuis sa deuxième année et capitaine depuis sa 4ème, il était le plus jeune joueur à devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait la passion du quidditch qui habitait James depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il détenait également le record du nombre d'heures de colle accumulées après cinq années complètes à Poudlard. James était également extrêmement intelligent. Au grand désarroi de ses détracteurs il n'avait jamais obtenu de notes inférieurs à un Acceptable durant toute sa scolarité et cela sans beaucoup d'efforts. Car James était aussi paresseux pour les choses qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il était passionné pour les choses qui lui tenait à cœur. Le jeune homme avait également pleins de talents cachés comme la cuisine, les massages et la capacité à s'endormir partout dans n'importe quel position. Malgré sa grande popularité, James n'accordait sa confiance absolue qu'à un nombre restreint de personne, dont une grande majorité voir même la totalité appartenait à sa propre famille. Il était d'ailleurs très surprotecteur envers les personnes qu'il aimait et estimait. 

L'acolyte de toujours de James était bien évidemment Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom. Fils du gérant de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes du chemin de Traverse, James n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur partenaire de crime. Avec son style vestimentaire à en faire pâlir une Veela et son petit sourire au coin, Fred Weasley ne laissait personne indifférent. Il était beau, sportif et avec un humour hors-norme. Il était toujours la personne vers qui l'on pouvait se tourner lorsque l'on avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Excellent musicien, il illuminait les longues soirées d'hiver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses interprétations des meilleurs classiques moldus et sorciers à la guitare. Fred était également connu pour être le binôme batteur de James. Rien n'était plus destructeur que les deux cousins réunis sur le terrain. Fred avait également une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ou ridicules, la plupart étant causées indirectement ou non par James. Mais cela ne lui posait pas plus de problème que ça étant donné que Fred avait la chance de réussir à de se foutre royalement du regard des autres sur sa personne. 

Le troisième de la bande, beaucoup plus discret que les deux autres, était Louis Weasley. Beaucoup se demandait comment un garçon aussi intelligent, mature et responsable pouvaient traîner avec les deux farceurs en chef de Poudlard. C'était la force tranquille du groupe. Calme et posé. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'apprécier les frasques de ses cousins et parfois même de leur suggérer des idées, souvent les pires. Petit chouchou des professeurs, sa bouille d'ange, hérité du côté Veela de la famille lui avait permis de se hisser au rang de préfet puis de préfet-en-chef ce qui lui avait souvent permis de sortir la bande de situations compliquées. Le jeune blondinet était également une oreille très attentive et tout le monde savait qu'en cas de problème, Louis aurait la solution ou tout du moins essayerait au maximum de les conseiller et de les aider. Extrêmement patient et tolérant, une seule chose pouvait faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gongs. Gay assumé depuis ses 10 ans, n'essayez surtout pas de vous montrer homophobe devant lui au risque de finir collé jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Ou encastré dans la rampe d'escaliers la plus proche une fois que ses sœurs et James auront appris vos paroles. En effet, bien qu'étant loin d'en avoir besoin et s'en plaignant souvent, Louis avait toujours été surprotégé par sa mère et ses sœurs tout d'abord puis par James une fois à l'école. Heureusement il avait rarement besoin de leur aide car il fallait vraiment être un profond trou du cul pour s'en prendre à Louis. Tout le monde aimait Louis. 

Le dernier mais pas des moindres n'était rien d'autre que Frank Longbottom. Fils de Neville Longbottom, héros de guerre au même titre que Harry Potter et professeur apprécié de tous à Poudlard, Frank avait pratiquement été élevé avec la famille Weasley. Bien que non lié par le sang aux trois autres personne n'aurait remis en cause son titre de quatrième cousins. Frank était introverti, doux et extrêmement créatif. Il avait une grande passion pour le dessin. Longtemps très peu sur de lui et timide, les trois autres membres de la bande l'aidèrent beaucoup à s'accepter et à prendre confiance en lui. Il avait encore cependant du mal à être vraiment lui même devant d'autres personnes. Il était surtout très proche de James qui lui avait présenté les deux autres Weasley et qui l'entraînait souvent dans ses farces. Bien qu'il soit en général le plus réticent des quatre au départ il finissait souvent par être le premier à se lancer au moment de passer à l'action. Doté d'un énorme sens du sacrifie, Frank n'hésitait pas à porter le chapeau tout seul pour sortir les autres d'un mauvais pas, par exemple pour les empêcher d'être privé de Quidditch. De toute façon Frank détestait le Quidditch, il avait un vertige horrible et était extrêmement maladroit. 

Ces quatre garçons étaient désormais en sixième année à Gryffondor, la célèbre maison de Poudlard. Maison célèbre pour son courage, sa bravoure et les nombreuses tête-brûlées qu'elle avait formées. Cette année était pour eux l'année de la liberté. Presque adultes et ayant enfin passé les BUSE et n'ayant pas encore à se préoccuper de leur ASPIC ou de leur avenir, ils comptaient bien profiter à fond. Après cinq années à se concentrer sur l'amitié, les farces et le quidditch, ils allaient découvrir d'autres choses cette année. D'autres choses plus romantiques peut-être... 

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout ! Et oui je vous avais prévenu que ce serait court... Mais ce sera plus long la prochaine fois promis ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ou des suggestions ! Et si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur ma vision de cette nouvelle génération j'ai également un blog dessus sur tumblr : thenextgenerationlife, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil ! A bientôt j'espère.

Cœur sur vous,

Mira


	2. Louis & Aiden : Partie 1

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les reviews/follows/favoris vous êtes adorables ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_« Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch... »_

Ce mot était sur les lèvres de tous les étudiants de Poudlard depuis ce matin. Et pour cause...Le premier match de la coupe de Poudlard allait se dérouler dans quelques heures, lançant une saison de quidditch qui se prédisait déjà haute en couleurs et forte en émotions. Les équipes ayant la chance d'inaugurer le tournoi étaient celles de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Les deux équipes, qui s'entraînaient depuis de longues semaines déjà avaient chacune de nouveaux joueurs à présenter et les autres étudiants attendaient avec impatience de découvrir les nouvelles compositions, jalousement cachées depuis la rentrée.

James et Fred ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Les deux compères de toujours n'avaient jamais raté un seul match depuis leur premier année à Poudlard. D'abord supporters, puis joueurs, ils n'étaient jamais loin du stade. Même lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor ne jouait pas, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à être présents dans les tribunes pour, selon leurs propres dires, « évaluer la concurrence ».

Mais pour le moment les deux adolescents étaient encore attablés dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de la moitié de Poudlard, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Du coup Frank tu nous accompagnes ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers James qui venait de finir ses œufs brouillés à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Je pense oui. J'ai presque fini mon essai de Défense hier soir de toute façon donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

\- Super ! Et toi Louis ?

James se tourna maintenant vers le blond assis à la droite de Frank qui était plongé dans l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il releva les yeux vers son cousin et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Comme souvent le matin, Louis n'avait absolument pas suivi la conversation, étant rarement enclin à bavarder avant d'avoir fini son café et son journal. Habitude dont ses sœurs se moquaient souvent d'ailleurs. James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne s'en formalisa pas, accoutumé à l'attitude de grand-père de son cousin depuis le temps.

\- Le match de Quidditch, répéta le plus âgé des Potter, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Oh…

Louis réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de Quidditch mais il n'avait pas vraiment mieux à faire aujourd'hui et la météo était plutôt clémente pour la saison. Il n'avait pas non plus suivi qui jouait contre qui aujourd'hui mais il allait de toute façon bien trouver au moins un cousin à encourager dans une des équipes. Il était au moins déjà sûr que Gryffondor ne jouait pas, ça il l'aurait sans doute retenu. Il n'osa pas demander plus de détails sur le match et se contenta d'accepter la proposition de son cousin. De toute façon il eut bientôt sa réponse lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Roxanne, la jeune sœur de Fred, embrassa rapidement les quatre garçons. Vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement aux couleurs de sa maison et d'un tee-shirt gris trop large ayant sans doute appartenu à son frère, elle était suivi de près par deux autres filles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Elle venait juste saluer rapidement sa famille avant d'aller s'échauffer avec ses coéquipiers.

\- J'espère que vous serez là pour m'encouragez, je suis un peu nerveuse, ria la jeune fille en réajustant une de ses boucles dans sa queue de cheval.

\- Évidemment, s'exclama son frère. Je ne raterais le premier match de ma petite sœur pour rien au monde.

\- Le premier match en tant que titulaire, corrigea la jeune fille. On se voit tout à l'heure alors !

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement dans un dernier signe de main, pour rejoindre ses coéquipières qui s'étaient déjà éloignées.

Louis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, honteux. Il avait totalement oublié que sa cousine jouait son premier match autrement qu'en tant que remplaçante aujourd'hui. Et pourtant s'il y avait réfléchi un peu il se serait souvenu que Fred en avait parlé toute la semaine, à la fois fier d'elle et terrorisé que sa petite sœur d'amour se prenne un cognard en pleine tête.

Après cette brève interruption les quatre garçons finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme, étant encore large avant l'heure ouverture des gradins. Enfin plus exactement Louis finissait son petit déjeuner dans le calme pendant que James discutait en criant à sa petite sœur à l'autre bout de la table au lieu de se lever, que Frank griffonnait sur son parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'ayant pas autant fini qu'il aimait le faire croire et que Fred commençait déjà à prendre les paris avec ses camarades de Gryffondor sur le score du match.

Au bout d'un moment les quatre garçons se levèrent et se joignirent au flot d'élèves qui commençait à affluer vers l'extérieur du château. Ils arrivèrent vite au niveau du terrain où de la musique à plein volume s'élevait déjà des tribunes des supporters. Celles de Serpentard et Poufsouffle étaient évidemment les plus animées, pleines d'étudiants de tout âge portant fièrement les couleurs de leur maison, peaufinant un dernier maquillage de supporter et chantant des chants à la gloire de leurs joueurs. Les tribunes de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, bien que plus calmes, n'en était pas moins remplies, la majorité des élèves se faisant une joie de suivre tous les matchs de Quidditch de la saison. James, Fred, Louis et Frank jouèrent des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une grande rousse qui leur faisait des grands signes et qui leur avait gardés des places au meilleur emplacement de la tribune. Molly Weasley II, d'un an leur aînée et également membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, trépignait déjà d'impatience.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Serpentard avait un nouvel attrapeur j'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Les équipes ont pas mal changé depuis l'année dernière, je pense que ce match va être intéressant, renchérit James.

\- Un match de Quidditch est toujours intéressant de toute façon ! Rajouta la jeune Lily Luna, qui avait réussi à se faufiler sur le banc derrière son frère, accompagné du timide Hugo qui se contenta de saluer tout le monde d'un signe de tête.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par un son de corne de brume. Un homme monté sur un balai sorti d'un des vestiaires du Quidditch. Il vola autour du terrain pour attirer l'attention des étudiants puis s'arrêta en vol stationnaire au milieu du stade pour être bien vu de tous. Il agita sa baguette afin d'être cette fois bien entendu et pris la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce premier match de la saison qui opposera les équipes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore ou qui aurait fait l'erreur d'oublier mon nom je suis le professeur Morgan et c'est moi qui arbiterait ce match aujourd'hui.

Bien entendu ces présentations étaient inutiles. Il n'y avait pas un élève ici qui ignorait qui était Seth Morgan. Ex-joueur international de Quidditch, tristement célèbre pour ses cheveux blonds peroxydés et pour avoir pris sa retraite anticipée après avoir frappé un autre joueur suite à une défaite. Il disait souvent avoir accepté ce poste à Poudlard en attendant de trouver mieux et que les étudiants pouvaient s'estimer heureux de profiter de son expérience de star du quidditch durant leurs études. Cependant cela commençait à faire quelques années qu'il était en poste et tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il le resterait encore longtemps. Même si son côté égocentrique faisait sortir de leurs gongs certains élèves, la plupart des étudiants voyait les discours mégalo que sortaient parfois leur professeur comme une des nombreuses traditions que pouvait présenter Poudlard.

\- Et pour le commenter nous accueillons Louise Dawson et Thomas Jacob, respectivement élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Molly salua d'un grand signe de la main son amie née-moldue aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait dans la tribune réservée aux commentateurs. Le poufsouffle à ses côtés semblait déjà peiner à rester impartial.

\- J'attends un grand fair-play de la part des joueurs mais également des supporters aujourd'hui ! Finit par conclure le professeur de vol avant de donner un coup de sifflet.

Ce fut le signal pour les deux équipes qui s'élancèrent en volant dans le stade. Ils effectuèrent quelques tours de chauffe sous les acclamations du public avant de se placer chacune d'un côté du terrain. Ils étaient prêts.

\- Hey c'est pas Malfoy là-bas ? Demanda Fred en poussant du coude James et en pointant un des joueurs vert et argent.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et reconnu rapidement le meilleur ami de son jeune frère, Albus.

\- Si tout à fait ! Dire qu'Al m'a soutenu ne pas connaître les nouveaux joueurs de Serpentard !

\- A quel poste il joue tu penses ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit le jeune Potter en haussant les épaules.

Ils repèrent également leur sœur et cousine, qui avait tressé ses cheveux pour ne pas être gênée en volant. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, le temps pour l'arbitre de donner ses dernières consignes aux joueurs et pour les deux capitaines de s'échanger une poignée de main cordiale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Morgan sifflait le début du match.

Les équipes étaient gonflées à bloc et le match démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Les poursuiveurs jaune et noir profitèrent de la confusion de début de match pour marquer deux buts, dont un par Roxanne qui furent acclamés par toute la tribune Poufsouffle et par tous les membres de la famille Weasley disséminés à travers le stade. Mais la gardienne de Serpentard se reprit vite et le score se resserra rapidement.

Cependant plus le match durait plus Poufsouffle prenait l'avantage. Leur gardien se montrait d'une efficacité redoutable et les Serpentards peinaient à marquer des points. Il était d'une vitesse remarquable et n'hésitait pas à quitter sa zone de but pour aider ses poursuiveurs. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être de retour devant les anneaux avant tous les joueurs vert et argent lorsque son équipe perdait la balle. Même Louis qui n'était pas un grand spécialiste de Quidditch se montra impressionné.

\- Il jouait déjà l'année dernière ? Demanda-t-il à Frank, son plus proche voisin.

Frank n'en savait pas plus que lui et répéta la question à James situé à sa droite. Le capitaine de Gryffondor se pencha pour répondre à son cousin directement.

\- Il a joué quelques matchs l'année dernière, surtout en tant que batteur et il a récupéré la place de gardien après le départ d'Andrews. Ils gâchaient clairement son talent en le laissant remplaçant, je suis bien content qu'il joue cette année.

Louis ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il reposa son regard sur le jeune joueur qui avait profité de ce moment et d'un arrêt acrobatique du souafle pour lancer un clin d'œil au public qui fit s'exclamer les plus jeunes supportrices. Louis ne put retenir un sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri. Il était difficile d'estimer la beauté du jeune homme de là où il était mais il ne doutait pas qu'après ce match le Poufsouffle allait gagner en popularité auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Et, il était bien placé pour en parler, auprès d'une certaine partie de la gente masculine également.

Le match continua encore de longues minutes, ce qui permis à Poufsouffle de prendre un avantage considérable. Il semblait de plus en plus improbable que Serpentard puisse remonter. Le capitaine des verts et argents finit par demander un arrêt de jeu et s'entretint quelques instants avec ses joueurs.

Les deux équipes en profitèrent pour souffler un peu et les supporters, au contraire, donnèrent de la voix avec quelques chants.

Des applaudissements retentirent lorsque les 14 joueurs reprirent leur envol. Les deux attrapeurs paraissaient plus concentrés que jamais. Le Vif d'Or n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition mais cela ne saurait tarder. Effectivement il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle accélère brutalement vers les buts de son équipe. Le jeune Malfoy fit rapidement bifurquer son balai pour la suivre. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux batteurs de chaque équipe pour délaisser les poursuiveurs et se concentrer sur les attrapeurs. Scorpius en évita un premier qui fut renvoyé par les batteurs de son équipe. La capitaine de Poufsouffle l'esquiva mais pour cela elle dû piquer et dévier de son objectif. L'attrapeur adverse profita de ses quelques secondes pour voler par dessus la jeune fille et passer devant elle. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de rattraper son retard et le nouveau joueur s'empara du Vif sous son nez.

Seth Morgan siffla alors la fin du match et un hurlement de victoire s'éleva de la tribune des noirs et jaunes. En effet, les points remportés par Serpentard avec le Vif ne suffisaient pas pour rattraper les Poufsouffles mais permettaient seulement à l'équipe de limiter les dégâts et de prendre plus des points d'avance pour la suite du tournoi. Les verts et argents applaudirent tout de même largement la performance de leur nouvel attrapeur.

Les joueurs atterrirent les uns après les autres sur le sable du terrain tandis que l'arbitre annonçait officiellement le score et la victoire des Poufsouffles. Les supporters en profitèrent pour débarquer également sur le terrain pour féliciter et parfois consoler leurs amis ou famille qui avaient disputé ce match. Les quatre garçons suivit de Molly et Lily se joignirent à la foule et trouvèrent rapidement Roxanne qu'ils félicitèrent chaudement. Ils furent vite rejoint par la capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui semblait bien prendre son échec face au Vif d'Or et qui venait de quitter Scorpius après l'avoir chaleureusement félicité pour son premier match. Elle prit Roxanne dans ses bras pour la féliciter également puis salua amicalement James, Molly et Fred qu'elle connaissait bien dû à leurs places dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- On se retrouve pour fêter ça ce soir, ça vous tente ? Proposa-t-elle à la petite bande. On fait ça dans la même salle que la dernière fois.

\- Mot de passe ? Demanda tout de suite Fred qui ne loupait jamais une occasion de faire une soirée.

\- « Poufsouffle est vraiment la meilleure maison »

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Du tout ! A ce soir.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un autre groupe de Poufsouffle pour les saluer puis vers le vestiaire. Les joueurs des deux équipes s'éclipsèrent également un à un vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche et les supporters finirent par déserter le stade.

Molly et Lily quittèrent rapidement les garçons pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment et vaquer à leurs activités. Les quatre garçons désireux de profiter encore un peu du beau temps préférèrent s'installer dans l'herbe près du lac.

\- Vous voulez vraiment y aller ce soir ? Demanda James.

Louis se tourna vers lui, étonné. Il était rare que l'aîné des Potter émette des réticences à sortir.

\- Bah oui pourquoi pas, répondit-il. On a pas cours demain et on ne croule pas vraiment sous le boulot en ce moment. Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?

\- Si, si…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant les yeux dans le vague puis reprit.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura des Serpentards ?

\- Probablement, répondit encore une fois Louis en haussant les épaules. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non non…

Les trois autres s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs mais James n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Il reprit vite sa bonne humeur et son agitation naturelle et ajouta avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Puis cette soirée sera l'occasion pour Louis de faire plus ample connaissance avec Aiden.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Aiden. Montgomery. Le gardien de Poufsouffle. Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ? Il est de notre année pourtant.

Effectivement Louis ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu. Même s'il voyait de qui il s'agissait il ne connaissait pas vraiment le Poufsouffle et n'avait pas fait le rapprochement en le voyant sur le terrain. Aiden était un garçon plutôt discret qui traînait principalement avec des gens de sa maison et Louis n'était pas non plus très extraverti.

\- Il te plaît ? Rajouta Frank étonné par les allusions de James.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout, répondit Louis. Je ne le connais même pas.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas arrêté de le mater pendant tout le match, rétorqua James.

Louis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour sa défense et il était effectivement possible qu'il ait trouvé le gardien plus intéressant que le match en lui-même. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir été si peu discret.

\- C'est ridicule, dit le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro en plus.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, lui répondit Fred qui, jusque là, avait été plutôt discret. Après tout on ne l'a jamais vu sortir avec une fille à Poudlard. Et je pense que ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent.

\- Puis de toute façon tu ferais douter n'importe quel mec de sa sexualité, ajouta son deuxième cousin.

Tout le monde sourit alors que Louis donnait un coup de coude amical dans les côtes de James et les quatre garçons dérivèrent vite vers d'autres sujets de conversation.

Ils restèrent longtemps dehors mais l'air finit par se rafraîchir et ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre et après un dîner copieux dans la grande salle ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir afin de se préparer pour leur soirée à venir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire un grand effort de tenue pour cette soirée mais Fred était un homme de principe et il refusa de sortir sans s'habiller un peu plus classe que d'habitude. Après avoir attendu que le jeune homme, à la garde-robe étonnement remplie, essaie une quinzaine de chemises pour finalement choisir la première qu'il avait essayée, ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils y rejoignirent une petite bande de sixième et septième année assis dans un coin qui s'échangeaient discrètement une bouteille de jus de citrouille enrichie d'alcool. Les discutions allèrent de bon train et une fois que la soirée fut bien avancée et que la plupart des élèves plus jeunes furent aller se coucher, ils commencèrent à quitter la salle commune par petits groupes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et de se cacher plus facilement des professeurs.

James, Fred, Louis et Frank furent parmi les derniers à partir. Ils se faufilèrent à l'extérieur ignorant les remontrances de la Grosse Dame. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs escaliers, firent quelques détours par des passages secrets pour éviter de se faire prendre et finirent par arriver au quatrième étage devant une belle tapisserie aux couleurs chaleureuses, représentant une scène de pique-nique. James sortit sa baguette, tapota la tenture et récita tout en levant les yeux au ciel « Poufsouffle est vraiment la meilleure maison ». A première vue il ne passa rien mais ce n'était pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière que les quatre garçons venaient assister à une soirée par ici. Fred souleva alors la tapisserie et s'engouffra par la petite porte en chêne que les paroles de James avaient faites apparaître. Les sortilèges de silence qui protégeaient la salle étaient vraiment très efficaces et les Gryffondors se mirent à entendre la musique de la soirée qu'une fois la porte passée. Des sixième et septième années de toutes les maisons étaient présents dans la pièce, la plupart avaient un verre à la main et discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Il y avait également quelques élèves plus jeunes qui étaient sans doute parvenu à récupérer par un moyen ou un autre le mot de passe, comme les quatre cousins l'avaient fait plusieurs fois auparavant, bien qu'il ne se transmette officiellement qu'aux élèves majeurs. Sans surprise les Poufsouffles étaient présents en majorité, bien disposés à fêter la victoire de leur équipe comme il se devait.

Plusieurs tables où trônaient de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que quelques en-cas avaient été installées contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Quelques canapés et chaises étaient également disposés le long des murs et une sorte de piste de danse, pour le moment vide, avait également été aménagée au milieu de la pièce. La musique avait été mise par magie et il était impossible de savoir d'où elle venait exactement.

Le secret de cette tapisserie et de cette salle des fêtes cachée était transmis d'année en année par les élèves de Poudlard. Le mot de passe était changé pour chaque soirée et seules les personnes le connaissant pouvait y accéder, ce qui permettait aux personnes organisant la soirée de trier un minimum. Mais certaines soirées, comme celle-ci, étaient ouvertes à un grand nombre de personnes.

Il était difficile de croire qu'aucun professeur ne connaissait l'accès à cette salle mais ils préféraient sans douter fermer les yeux, laissant leurs élèves s'amuser de temps en temps tant qu'ils restaient raisonnables.

Louis le repéra tout de suite lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Le gardien de Poufsouffle était en compagnie de deux autres garçons de son année et riait tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille. Il était décidément très beau. Louis ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'Aiden leva les yeux pour observer les alentours et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme lui rendit très naturellement son sourire.

Le gryffondor tourna rapidement la tête et essaya d'éviter de sourire comme un idiot. Ce petit manège n'échappa cependant à James qui lui lança un regard entendu. Louis perdit son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel mais cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de James qui s'était mis à fixer Aiden de façon peu discrète. Son cousin rougit encore une fois jusqu'aux oreilles et attrapa le jeune Potter par le bras pour le tirer vers les tables et se sauver d'une honte certaine.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools. La soirée battait son plein et Louis venait de se retrouver seul depuis que Fred et Frank étaient partis danser. Enfin plus exactement depuis que Frank était parti danser et que Fred se ridiculisait à côté. Le jeune Weasley était déjà un piètre danseur en temps normal et son état passablement éméché n'arrangeait malheureusement pas la situation. Quant à James personne ne l'avait vu depuis un bon moment.

Louis décida alors de se resservir un verre tout en balayant la pièce du regard pour chercher une occupation. Il trouva vite l'occupation parfaite en la personne d'Aiden Montgomery, adossé seul contre un mur, tenant également un verre à la main.

Il réajusta son tee-shirt, s'arma de son courage et de son plus beau sourire d'arrière petit-fils de Vélane et se dirigea vers le batteur de Poufsouffle.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! Désolée je sais que je m'arrête au moment où ça devient intéressant mais j'essaie de poster la suite rapidement ! _

_Coeur sur vous,_

_Mirajane_


	3. Louis & Aiden : Partie 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

Déjà j'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles 3

Et ensuite désolée pour le temps mis à publier ce chapitre, en plus il est très court... Mais comme j'ai pris beaucoup de retard j'ai préféré couper mon chapitre initial en deux pour pouvoir vous poster quelque chose plus rapidement ! J'essaie d'écrire la suite vite promis ;)

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews elles me font toujours très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il réajusta son tee-shirt, s'arma de son courage et de son plus beau sourire d'arrière petit-fils de Vélane et se dirigea vers le batteur de Poufsouffle.

\- Salut, lança-t-il négligemment en arrivant près du jeune homme.

Aiden leva les yeux et une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage en voyant le jeune Weasley face à lui.

\- Euh salut, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Félicitations pour le match de tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Bon ok ce n'était pas terrible comme phrase d'accroche. Mais Louis n'avait jamais vraiment d'idées extraordinaires pour entamer la conversation. Puis un petit compliment pour attirer l'attention, ça ne faisait jamais de mal.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit le poufsouffle avec un sourire qui s'élargissait encore plus. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné cet été.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! En fait je m'appelle Louis W…

\- Weasley, je sais. On est en cours de botanique ensemble, rajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné du blond. Et les Weasley sont plutôt connus dans le coin.

Louis essaya de prendre un air détaché mais il jubilait intérieurement. Ça ne voulait sans doute pas dire grand-chose mais c'était déjà un bon point que le jeune brun connaisse son nom et son visage. Il s'en sentait plutôt flatté. La conversation s'engagea très naturellement entre les deux garçons. Le reste de la soirée avait de moins en moins d'importance au fur et à mesure que les jeunes hommes se découvraient de plus en plus d'intérêts communs. Les verres s'enchaînaient avec les discussions. Quelques amis à eux passaient de temps en temps pour participer à leur conversation mais ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. A la suite d'un débat animé enclenché par le fait que Louis est annoncé à Aiden qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le Quidditch, le poufsouffle finit son verre d'une traite et annonça au blond :

\- Je commence à avoir un peu chaud, je pense que je vais sortir prendre l'air.

\- Oh d'accord…Répondit le blond légèrement déçu et amorçant un geste pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, ajouta le brun avec un sourire qui fit encore plus craquer le Gryffondor. Enfin sauf si tu préfères rester ici bien sûr.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. James était enfin réapparu et dansait avec Fred, toujours aussi ridicule, entouré d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Frank était au buffet en compagnie d'une jeune fille que Louis ne parvenait pas à identifier dans la pénombre de la pièce. Rien qui ne lui paraissait plus intéressant que le jeune homme qu'il s'était mis en tête de draguer.

\- Je vais sortir aussi, dit-il en finissant également son verre.

Ils allèrent alors poser leur verres sur la table. Louis en profita pour glisser à Frank qu'il sortait pour que ses amis ne le cherche pas partout. Cela lui permit d'identifier la fille qui parlait à Frank qui n'était autre que sa cousine Roxanne. Les deux élèves lui lancèrent des sourires entendus lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur ami et cousin ne sortait pas seul. Louis leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Aiden qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ils sortirent ensemble et se retrouvèrent brusquement dans le couloir sombre et silencieux de Poudlard. Le contraste était saisissant et ils restèrent devant la tapisserie quelques secondes, le temps que leurs sens se réhabituent au calme.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction d'un escalier afin de retrouver l'air frais du parc de Poudlard. Mais ils furent vite interrompu par Galeux, l'un des nombreux chatons que le vieux Rusard avait adopté au fil des ans. Ils changèrent alors de direction mais le petit chat tigré les suivit et se mit à miauler. Aiden commença à jurer mais Louis ne se laissa pas démonter. Traîner avec James lui avait au moins avoir appris à échapper à Rusard. Il attrapa Aiden par le bras et le traîna dans plusieurs passages secrets et escaliers dissimulés. Ils parvinrent à semer le chat mais lorsqu'ils se pensèrent enfin tranquilles ils virent une lueur au loin suivi d'éclats de voix.

\- Des préfets !

Merde. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour au risque de retomber sur Rusard et ses chats, ni continuer tout droit et croiser la ronde des préfets. Ce fut une fois encore Louis qui réagit le plus rapidement. Il ouvrit la première porte à sa droite, poussa sans ménagement Aiden par l'ouverture et le suivit à l'intérieur en refermant le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière lui. Il pensait les amener dans une salle de classe déserte mais ils se retrouvèrent plutôt dans un placard très exiguë et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un contre l'autre. Mais ils étaient trop tard pour ressortir, les voix se rapprochaient déjà. Aiden posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et les deux garçons restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Le cœur de Louis battait tellement fort qu'il redoutait que les préfets l'entendent. Et ce n'était pas seulement la peur qui faisait battre son cœur. Aiden était tellement proche du Gryffondor que ce dernier pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude lui effleurer le visage. Il n'avait qu'à lever légèrement la tête pour embrasser le batteur. Il se retient cependant et lorsque les voix se furent éloignés Aiden poussa gentiment sur le torse de Louis pour l'inviter à sortir. Le poufsouffle n'avait pas du tout semblé gêné par la situation et semblé même amusé. Louis reprit contenance et sortit après s'être assuré que le couloir était de nouveau désert. Ils finirent le chemin vers le parc de Poudlard en silence et tous les sens aux aguets. Ils débarquèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu du château et lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas être vu des fenêtres de Poudlard ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à la perte de points pour leurs maisons respectives et surtout à une fin anticipée de leur soirée. L'alcool aidait sans doute ce fou-rire. Ils se calmèrent quelque peu et se remirent à marcher.

Ils reprirent alors une conversation légère et s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres du parc de l'école. Inconsciemment, Louis entraîna l'autre jeune homme vers son coin préféré du parc. Une petite clairière un peu éloignée où peu d'étudiants s'installaient même en pleine journée et avec vue sur le lac. Louis avait toujours aimé les étendues d'eau en général, que ce soit le lac, la mer ou autre. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été élevé près d'une plage. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans cette petite clairière. Louis avait les bras autour de ses jambes et se perdit dans la contemplation du lac. Aiden finit par s'allonger paresseusement sur l'herbe. Soudain Louis sentit la main du Poufsouffle se poser délicatement sur son dos. Le gryffondor retient son souffle et n'osa pas bouger de peur qu'Aiden retire sa main. Mais l'autre jeune homme n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se mit à caresser du pouce le tee-shirt du Weasley. Louis frissonna. Il profita de longues secondes et finit par trouver le courage de se retourner légèrement pour observer le brun. Il avait toujours sa main posée dans le dos du blond tandis que son autre bras était replié derrière sa tête. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Comme dans un rêve ils se perdirent tout deux dans le regard de l'autre. Aiden resserra son poing sur le tee-shirt du Gryffondor et se redressa sur son coude. Leurs visages étaient désormais dangereusement proches. Ce fut Louis qui brisa les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre eux. D'abord tendre et timide leur baiser s'intensifia vite pour devenir plus passionnel.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés allongés ainsi dans l'herbe, à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'embrasser, somnolant parfois, mais ce fut le soleil matinal qui les ramena à la réalité.

\- Il fait déjà jour… chuchota Louis, bien qu'il n'y avait personne à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. On devrait rentrer.

Le brun se contenta de grommeler. Allongé sur le côté il ne quittait plus Louis des yeux. Le blond sourit et se releva rapidement pour se soustraire au profond regard du poufsouffle qui le faisait rougir plus qu'il n'aimerait l'avouer. Il tendit la main à Aiden qui l'attrapa et se remit sur ses pieds rapidement. Il en profita alors pour attirer Louis dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné avant de se diriger vers Poudlard.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux et le moment de se quitter arriva rapidement. Ils restèrent quelques instant l'un en face de l'autre ne sachant comment se dire au revoir.

\- Bon ben… Bonne nuit, finit par dire Louis en brisant le silence.

\- Si on peut appeler ça une nuit, dit Aiden avec un sourire en regardant par une fenêtre le soleil qui se levait déjà.

Louis rit doucement et les deux garçons un peu à contre-cœur finirent par se séparer, prenant le chemin de leur dortoir respectif.

\- A bientôt Louis Weasley, conclu Aiden avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

...

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque le Gryffondor émergea du sommeil. Le dortoir était vide mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer à la recherche de ses amis.

Il resta un long moment allongé dans son lit se remémorant la soirée de la veille, un sourire au coin. Aiden était vraiment un garçon formidable et le jeune Gryffondor avait passé une très bonne soirée. Il ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion sur la suite de leur « relation ». Ses flirts de soirée duraient rarement plus longtemps que le temps de la dite soirée. Il avait tort évidemment mais ça il ne pouvait pas encore le savoir.

Il finit par trouver le courage de sortir de son lit malgré un léger mal de tête, s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Il repéra rapidement Frank assis dans un canapé et se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés.

\- Hey.

\- Hey. James et Fred ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non, entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Ils sont bien courageux.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas rentré aussi tard que toi, répondit Frank avec un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

Frank rit doucement. Louis le connaissait bien, le jeune Longbottom n'insisterait pas. Ce serait une autre histoire quand James reviendrait du Quidditch. Son cousin ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à connaître tous les détails de sa soirée.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite très bientôt (j'espère !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et avis ;)

Cœur sur vous !


End file.
